dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Middle Buu
Bio Middle Buu is the middle brother out of all three Buu Brothers. He was originated along with his other three brothers by the evil alien wizard Bobidi. These three were created of the soul perpouse to dominate this entire world. His appearance is he has purple kind of chest attached to him all the way to his head which has two large antennas. Story The Middle Majin Buu first appeared in the Majin Saga. '''The Three Buu Brothers were destroying cities and absorbing them as they were terrorizing innocent people. As soon as the Saiyan Warriors saw what kind of destruction they caused, they had to take action. Bobidi knew all about the Saiyans and how strong they were so he knew they would take action soon. As soon as they did, Bobidi communicated with Anthony in his mind. Everyone thought he was crazy but was actually talking to Bobidi in his mind. He told them to meet them at the Rocky Lands where they fight. When the Saiyans arrived, they saw the alien wizard with his three pupils. Bobidi was mainly concerned with Logan. Knowning what kind of damage he could do, he thought he would be a excellent member to the team. Bobidi used to magic to brainwash Logan. Logan could not resist the power. Now having the Majin Symbol on his head, he was now apart of Bobidi's Race. Bobidi ordered him to kill everyone, but Logan had other plans. He pointed at Matt having some kind hatred towards him since the '''Rebirth Saga. Matt accepted the challenge and was transported to a different location along with Majin Logan. Meanwhile, the Saiyans fought a powerful battle against the three Majin Buu's. During their battle, Bobidi revealed a secret. He said that once all three Buu's merge together, they can create the Ultimate Buu. After the Buu's thank him for telling them that, they had no interest in Bobidi anymore. So they killed him. Now having no one to control them, they all continued to fight. When all hope seemed to be lost, Matt returns from his battle with Majin Logan. Badly injured, he still fought. Not doing much, he was defeated. The Buu's were getting ready to destroy The Saiyans until a unknown challenger appeared. Just kidding you little rascals it was Logan. Still having the Majin Symbool, he was able to covercome to darkness in his mind since Bobidi was dead. Logan began to fight and didn't seem injured at all from his battle with Matt. It seemed that Logan was about to win until The Buu's revealed that they could merge together and make the Ultimate Buu. Logan was now interested in this form and decided to make this a decent fight. Now that the three Buu's have merged, they created the Ultimate Buu. This form was 15x stronger than all three Buu's invidually. Logan was no match for Ultimate Buu. Though it seemed that world was going to end, but one more challenger was to fight. It was Aaron. Everyone thought he was crazy for thinking that he could defeat Buu. But, Anthony remembered back on Namek that Aaron has a hidden power deep inside of him only unleashed when someone or something pushes him to his limit. Also, when Aaron got mad at Andriod 49 and Android 50. He turned SSJ2 and knocked 49 off her feet and knocked breath out of 50, but 50 overpowered him and knock him out. Aaron was the only hope left. Now fighting Ultimate Buu, Aaron didn't seem to have the power to defeat him. Until he was finally pushed. Screaming in anger, golden ki blasts flying everywhere, electric bolts flying out as well, Aaron has now reached a power he was never able to reach. A Super Saiyan 3! Aaron was so much stronger now and now had a chance. They fought a powerful battle, but Ultimate Buu was no match for Aaron. He was defeated by Aaron's Ultra Kamehameha Wave. Special Techniques Ultimate Cannon - A Ki Wave fired at Aaron Mystic Ball Attack - He creates a electric energy sphere with the palms of his hands Destructive Wave - Buu pushes up the power inside of him and uses that as his destructive wave Transformations Ultimate Buu Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Evil Category:Majin